The Ocarina
by NotCrazyYet
Summary: Before the gods made Hyrule their was a land named the elemental Nations and with this land came one Item The Ocarina of Time. Rating may change later.
1. Prologue The Ocarina

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto or Zelda in any way shape or form... sadly

Chapter One

. . .

Naruto was currently sitting on top of the Hokage monument as he stood up. He had been here sitting on the fourth hokage's head just looking at Konoha. He was currently about to five years old as he was wearing a pair of black shorts with and orange T-shirt. Naruto had spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks on each side of his face.

Naruto was smiling in a few weeks he would start the Ninja academy! He couldn't wait to be a ninja he would show them all he would be hokage! Naruto grinned as he began to walk around he then Noticed something.

A strange blue light as he blinked, Curiosity getting the better of him Naruto went towards the light as he noticed it was actually floating! Naruto walked to the light as he then pounced trying to catch the light. It then jerked up barely messing as Naruto landed on his face.

Naruto heard a giggle from the light and growled. "Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he began to chase the light it giggling all the way as Naruto kept on trying it drove Naruto through trees, Down a hill, over a log, and then to a cave as Naruto stopped at the cave.

Naruto blinked as he noticed the large mountain he was at as he noticed he had no idea what was inside but still wanting to catch the light Naruto went inside of the cave and soon saw a light. Naruto's then grinned as he saw the light and ran to catch it only to stop as his eyes widened at what he saw in the cave.

A Large Tree bigger then any he had ever seen along with that it seemed to have EYEBROWS! The tree then did something Naruto didn't expect it spoke! As if by magic a line opened up revealing a mouth. "Young one I see you are here at last." Naruto blinked at the tree only to realize it was talking to the light.

"Yes, Great Deku. I am sorry." The light said shocking Naruto as the tree then spoke. "I must thank you for returning young Navi to me." The tree said as Naruto scratched the back of his head he felt kind of bad now that he was planning to catch it. "Rather intentonal or not I still believe I should repay you." Naruto blinked at the tree.

"Tell me young one what is it you desire most." The Deku tree asked asked as Naruto blinked and then spoke.

"To be Hokage!" Naruto answered without doubt. "That way everyone will respect me." The Deku tree was silent for a while.

"I see you desire attention, you are lonely." Naruto blinked how the hell did the tree know that? "Very well then." Naruto wondered what he meant until a light appeared and slammed down in front of Naruto.

In front of Naruto was a blue oval with seven holes inside of it along with a spot to blow into.

"Here child this is an Ocarina," Naruto picked it up confused. "When you feel alone, play what ever tune you wish." Naruto blinked.

"How will this help me be hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I never said I would grant you the power to be Hokage, Instead of what you must desire which is comfort." Naruto's eyes widened.

"When you feel alone, when your angry, sad, or even happy simple play that ocarina child." A Blinding light then surrounded him as Naruto passed out.

/

Naruto woke up in his bed and blinked. "What the hell kind of dream was that?" Naruto thought out loud as he then went to his fridge and stopped their on the table was the Ocarina. Naruto glared at it and shouted. "I'M NOT ALONE!" He shouted and ran off leaving the Ocarina on the table.

/

Naruto was now walking down the street as he went to take a turn down the market street. As Naruto went down he was lost in his thoughts was he lonely and why couldn't it have just been a dream? Naruto was then stopped as he bumped into a leg, looking up he saw that the man sneered down at him.

"Get lost demon brat." The man said as Naruto looked down another person who hated him. Why did they hate him? Naruto turned and left as he glanced back getting a good look at the guys face.

/

One weak Later and Naruto still hasn't touched the Ocarina as he in his mind had something important to do. He was currently watching a villager with a grin as it had been the same one to call him a demon brat.

Naruto waited for the right moment as he rolled a small ball in front of him making sure no one saw. The man hearing something glanced down and blinked as the ball them exploded into a wide variety of paint making him look like a walking rainbow.

Naruto couldn't help it he busted out laughing as the man turned and glowed with rage. "Get over here demon brat!" The man yelled running at him as Naruto then ran away.

"No way rainbow!" Naruto said running away from the rainbow colored man.

/

Sarutobi sighed as in front of him was Naruto and another pissed off villager who just left. "Naruto how many times have I told you not to pull these pranks!" Sarutobi yelled as Naruto glared and turned his head.

"Yeah but he deserved it." Sarutobi sighed at Naruto's logic.

"Naruto their will be times when you meat people you don't like and people who don't like you. Pranking them is not the way to do it?" Sarutobi said as Naruto glared at him.

"Then how am I suppose to do it huh!" Sarutobi sighed again.

"Naruto that is for you to decided however should another prank happen within the next three months I will be forced to revoke your admission to the Ninja academy." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What Jiji, you can't do that..."

"I can and will no pranks Naruto no go." Naruto stood up and surprisingly to Hurizon Naruto said nothing and left.

/

Naruto was laying on his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't focus on anything He was mad, his Jiji had sided with them! He couldn't think straight at the moment and then saw it. On a table was the Ocarina Naruto growled as he went to it and picked it up and went to throw it but then heard a voice.

"When you feel alone, when your angry, sad, or even happy simple play that ocarina child."

"So even when I am mad." Naruto then decided to put the ocarina to his lips and blow. It sounded bad but Naruto didn't care he just kept on playing the Ocarina.

/

Chapter End

/


	2. 1 The wind of the Forest

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto or Zelda in any way shape or form... sadly

Thanks for the review

Chapter One

. . .

Naruto was now at the entrance of the academy his Ocarina was hidden in his bag. Infront of him was a large group of people mostly parents saying goodbye to their kids as Naruto then heard them speak.

"It's that boy."

"Yeah I can't believe he is going to be a ninja."

"Yeah especially considering..."

"Shhh that's a secret."

Naruto tuned them out of his head as he just kept on walking. He eventually got to the class room where his class was and took a seat. Naruto then saw the teacher come in and speak. The teacher had a ponytail that spiked out with a scar running across the bridge of his nose and was dressed like a chunin.

"My name is Iruka Umino and today I will be explaining what you will be doing this year and before anybody asks no you will not be practicing outside this year that is for second years." Iruka said as the class groaned many wanted to go ahead and do Ninja stuff this year you will be learning all about Chakra theory."

Naruto groaned and put his hands over his head. "Damn and I was hoping for some action!" a boy next to him yelled as he had wild black hair and two red marks on his face. On top of his head laid a white puppy. Naruto blinked at him.

"Now I know some or disappointed but this is a must now then..."

/

"So then Naruto how did your first day go at the academy?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto sighed.

"It was boring Jiji when do we get to learn the cool stuff!" Naruto yelled out as Sarutobi chuckled Naruto had calmed down lately but still went off at times.

"It takes time Naruto and you are not ready for any of the 'cool stuff' yet my boy." Naruto sighed. "Though I am shocked you haven't pulled a single prank as of yet." Naruto mumbled something as the hokage sighed Naruto was still upset with hi though he had no choice. If Naruto kept pranking he had no idea what the villagers would do to retaliate against him.

Should he accidentally hurt anyone then they could punish him and the decision on how would be left to the civilian council. "I don't need to anymore." Sarutobi was surprised had the boy quit all together on pranking of all things?

"Hey Jiji I am gonna go now!" Sarutobi nodded as Naruto left the office.

/

1 year later

/

Naruto was now with the class finally they where outside of the class room. "Alright class! Today we are going to study Taijutsu!" Many cheered Alright class Pair up. Many rushed to be with their friends however two where now left Alone Naruto and another boy Sasuke Naruto thought his name was. "Alright you two pair up."

Iruka said as both shrugged. Alright now then some of you have been taught by Ninja or clans so whomever you paired with will be your sparring partner for the next month.

"Why do I have to be paired with the loser?" Sasuke said as Naruto growled.

"Oh shut it teme! I will kick your ass!" Naruto yelled out as Iruka shouted.

"Alright enough!" Iruka then spoke. "Both of you in the ring now and don't forget to strech." They both got in the ring and got ready as Iruka spoke. "Alright Taijutsu only and remember this is a spar so don't try to hurt the other one, Begin." Naruto charged forward as Sasuke then kicked him as Naruto was caught in the kick and then was roundhoused as Naruto fell over.

"Winner Sasuke." Many laughed at Naruto as Sasuke smirked and walked off.

/

Naruto was now walking through the forest ontop of the moment and found the cave he was looking for. He walked inside and found the great deku tree. "Yes child why have you sought me?" The deku tree asked curios.

"Can you help me." Naruto asked as the Deku tree raised a brow, Naruto still wondered where it's eyes where. "I am training to be a Ninja but I'm not that strong and I got beaten by someone today." The deku tree nodded to him. (Weird sight I know.)

"Very well then child however you must do something for me in return." Naruto blinked at him. "You must learn a melody and play it for me." Naruto blinked and nodded. "On the wall you will see a melody carved play the melody and I will give you something that will aid you." Naruto walked over to the wall and and saw musical notes.

"I can't read music though?"

"I see, well until you play the melody I will not help you." Naruto glared at the tree as he sighed and then went off.

"It better be something good." Naruto mumbled and went off.

/

Naruto soon returned with a music book he borrowed from the Library as he laid it down and began to read it and fiddle with his Ocarina as he then stood up. "Alright Here it goes." Naruto walked up to the Deku tree and began to play.

The song was soft and on a low melody one that simply made someone sleepy as Naruto played it seemed as if he was laying on the softest bed without a worry in the world as it ended the Deku tree spoke.

"It has been ages since I heard that song I thank you for giving me the chance to hear it again, that song the Princess's Lullaby. Now as promised," A light fell from the sky as it fell right in front of Naruto. In front of him was a glowing green orb. "This is the wind of the forest take it and it should aid you." Naruto grabbed the orb as it then sunk into him. Naruto began to then scream in pain.

"The orb contains valuable knowledge on fighting and when you awake you will then realize some of your potential.

/

Naruto was now at the training grounds with the rest of the class as Naruto and Sasuke was looking at each other. "Look dope just forfeit you won't win." Naruto growled.

"I'll kick your ass!" Iruka then spoke. "Fight." Naruto rushed forward as Sasuke went to kick him however this time Naruto jumped and somehow landed behind Sasuke as Naruto turned and swung hitting Sasuke who caught himself before getting knocked down.

Sasuke got up and glared as Naruto grinned and ran forward Sasuke went for a Right hook as Naruto dove with his legs forward tripping Sasuke as Naruto then turned and came up with a spin as he hit Sasuke in the stomach and then landed on his feet as Sasuke fell on the ground with Naruto grinning however then felt exhausted as he began to paint.

"Iruka sensei! Naruto cheated!" Sakura yelled along with others.

"Naruto one of the rules is not using chakra."

"But I didn't sensei?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto them attacks where augmented with chakra get out now I will have to talk to the hokage about this." Naruto looked away and tsked as he walked off.

"Told him I would kick his ass."

/

Chapter End

/

Please review to let me know if you like or hate of the fic.

See ya later

Really this is the end of the chapter

stop reading this chapter

no really stop.


	3. 2 Kyofu The ScareCrow

(Disclaimer)

I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda in any way shape or form... sadly

Chapter One

. . .

"But sir why do I have to..."

"Enough Iruka!" Sarutobi yelled at the chunin. "Despite your hate for Kyuubi Naruto and him are not the same! While you may dislike him you at least teach him while others would kick him out. Iruka you was once allot alike now put aside that difference and leave." Iruka sighed and walked out the office.

"Neko," An anbu member then jumped down. "Watch Iruka make sure he doesn't do anything reckless." Neko nodded and left.

/

Naruto was now alone as he was walking down the street. "Hey Naruto." Naruto blinked and turned around as he saw three people, The first was a boy with a bandanna on his head Hibachi. The second was a boy with brown chin length hair, and last was a girl with purple hair he thinks her name was Ami.

"What do you guys want?" Naruto asked wondering why they called him out.

"Well we wont to know if you will play a game with us." Naruto's eyes widened.

/

"Guys I am not sure of this." Naruto said as they were now in the market district.

"Relax nothing bad is gonna happen just take the card and your initiation is done with unless you can't do it." Naruto turned and saw the card it was part of some game he didn't play but if taking it got him friends then why not. As he approached it Hibachi then yelled out.

"THIEF!" Naruto's eyes widened as a hand roughly grabbed him. "Haven't I told you not to come here and look at you trying to steal!" The voice shouted as the other three grinned Naruto began to growl and then kicked the man right between the legs the man in shock let go of Naruto as Naruto then ran off.

/

Naruto was now walking alone in a clearing as he put his ocarina to his lips and began to play. He didn't know what he was playing all he did was let his anger go into every note. It was then he heard a voice.

"Hey, why so mad?" A voice said as Naruto turned and staring at him was a straw face with a big smile that screamed creepy Naruto then screamed as the face jumped back and began to scream also.

"Oh hush now you act like you have never seen a scarecrow before." Another voice said as Naruto turned and saw another scarecrow . Both of them had a straw face along with a hermit hat, a tattered cloak, and seemed their body was a cross with their head for the top.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto said shocked as the scarecrow tilted it's entire body to look at him.

"I am a scarecrow, name's Kyofu." It said as Naruto could see a large smile drawn on it's face.

"Your a scarecrow named Kyofu?" Naruto asked as the scarecrow nodded.

"Yeah blame the author for not being original?" The scarecrow said with a grin.

"The who?"

"Nothing," The scarecrow said and the appeared beside Naruto hey what's this an ocarani." Naruto screamed and hide behind a rock.

"How the hell did that thing move?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Maybe it dug underground?" A voice said as Naruto nodded only to blink and scream as the scarecrow also screamed.

"What why the hell are you screaming!?" Naruto yelled at the the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow stopped and somehow bent one of his sticks Naruto guessed was his arm on his chin in a thinking pose.

"I really don't know." the scarecrow said as Naruto sweat dropped."Hey, do you know how to play that thing."

"I haven't play for long." Naruto said as the scarecrow grinned. "Can you play something for me please anything." Naruto blinked and shrugged as he pulled out his Ocarina and put it to his lips as he began to play.

Naruto had no ideal what he was playing but decided to close his eyes and play the tune began to play the tune itself was a festive theme as the scarecrow danced and has he played they both began to form a friendship though the notes that seemed to float in the air playfully oth suddenly began to bond though neither one knew why.

"That was amazing, hey kid whenever you need me play that song and I will come ok." Naruto blinked and grinned.

"Sure... friend..." Naruto said a little hesitant unsure if the scarecrow was willing to be his friend. The scarecrow showed his grinning face.

"Put her there friend!" The scarecrow said as Naruto shock the scarecrow's hand/stick?

/

As the days passed Naruto didn't go to school instead he spend the next week with his new friend Kyofu both of them got along great and Naruto played songs while he danced. The two soon become best friends to each other.

Naruto was now walking down the street heading to the fields he usually goes into to play with Karasu however he then noticed something, a mask shop. Naruto walked inside of it and saw it, a yellow fox mask. "Hey Demon brat!" A voice shouted as Naruto turned and blinked.

"I thought I told you to leave here!" Naruto gulped and glanced at the mask. Which was the wrong move as the store owner flowed his gaze and balled up his fist. "WHAT NOW YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A DEMON!" The store owner shouted Knocking Naruto out of the store as he snatched the mask and threw it at him.

"FINE TAKE IT AND GET OUT!" Naruto growled as he snatched the mask and ran, he never noticed Chouji and Shikamaru as they watched the whole thing.

/

Naruto grinned as he was now with Kyofu, "So what you planing Naruto?" Kyofu asked as Naruto grinned.

"You remember about them guys I told you about." Kyofu nodded his drown smile now frowning. "Every year they get together on the kyuubi festival and have a test of courage." Kyofu nodded.

"Let's Prank them." Kyofu smiled.

/

Chapter End

/


End file.
